1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a bathing system, particularly for physically handicapped persons, including a bathtub that can be filled with bath water and a lifting surface for raising and lowering a person situated in the bathtub.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bathing systems of this type are intended to facilitate bathing above all for those persons who, due to their physical handicaps, are not in a condition to step over the rim of a conventional bathtub. Therein it is known to provide a rigid lift panel as the lift surface, which is moveable via a hydraulic actuated telescoping cylinder. This system can, in certain cases, be incorporated as a construction component in a bathtub. Herein it has however been discovered, that a rigid lifting plate is ergonomically not sufficiently accommodating, which is particularly considered to be of disadvantage in the case of patients whose injuries make it difficult to lie down, and which could, in the case of epileptic seizures, lead to injuries. In addition, there the substantial construction cost for the lifting device, and this, in addition to the intimidating technical construction, leads to psychological reluctance for utilization by patients.
Beginning herewith it is the task of the present invention to improve bathing systems of the above-described type in such a manner, that a patient-friendly use is made possible with simplified means.
The invention is based on the concept of designing the lift surface to serve dual functions as both a lift device and as a bathing cradle or basin conforming to the body. This is inventively achieved thereby, that the lift surface is formed by a flexible lifting mat which covers over, in pressure tight manner, the upwardly directed tub opening of a support tub, which lifting mat can be acted upon by a working fluid, and which can be raised or lowered as a bath basin in response to a change in volume of the working fluid in the support tub. The patient is ergonomically supported therewith, and the lift movement is made possible without a lifting mechanism which would be liable to becoming soiled in the submerged area.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention a lift mat is constructed to be rubber elastically flexible, such that during lowering it deforms and conforms to the body contour of the person and forms a cradle or basin optimally conforming in its dimensions to the person, and can be filled with bath water.
In order to reduce the stretch expansion in the area of the bathing person and to support the person in a more defined manner, it is preferred to re-enforce the lift mat in certain areas using a stiffening element.
The use and also cleaning is thereby further facilitated, in that the lift mat in an upper position fits evenly over the bathtub opening, or preferably with an outwardly convex curvature.
It is further of advantage, when the lift mat can support the person under its own tension, and can be lowered by pumping out some of the work fluid situated within the support tub. Therewith an unintended lowering of the person is avoided and the volume of the bath cradle is exactly adjustable, while the weight of the person contributes only to influencing the tailored deformation of the cradle.
In order to achieve the necessary flexibility, the lift mat is preferably constructed of a silicon material, preferably of silicon rubber, or of rubber or a rubber-elastic flexible elastomer.
In order to facilitate the operation or as the case may be the assembly of the lift mat, it is of advantage, when the lift mat in the area of its outer rim includes a circumscribing retaining frame.
In accordance with one concrete embodiment, the lift mat is connected pressure-tight with the rim bordering the opening of the support tub. For this, the rim of the support tub can exhibit a profile groove and the lift mat can exhibit an edge curvature held form-fittingly in the profile groove, wherein a further edge strip of the lift mat bordering the curved edge circumscribes in pressure tight manner a projecting lip of the profile groove.
Preferably the support tub exhibits a bath water overflow rim circumscribing the tub opening, which connects with an overflow discharge channel. Thereby the bath water flows off by itself during lifting of the lift mat, without requiring any special fittings or valves therefore. Alternatively or in addition thereto it is also possible that the lift mat, preferably in its central area, has a discharge opening closed off tightly by a closure piece, via which the used water can flow off under the influence of gravity.
In a constructionally particularly simple embodiment it is envisioned that the working fluid is air, and that a blower is provided for conveying air between the support tub space and the surrounding atmosphere. Therein the blower device can be formed by two blower units provided in series in a conveyor channel which channel connects the support tub space with the ambient environment, which blower units work in opposition in different conveyor directions, in order to raise the lift mat or to lower it.
In order to make possible an economically particularly advantageous mode of operation, a storage container for working fluid is provided, and a conveyor system is provided for selective conveyance of the work fluid in a closed circuit between the storage container and the support tub. Therein it is advantageous when the work fluid is a work liquid, preferably water, and the conveyor system is a liquid pump, preferably an impeller pump for conveying the work liquid. The pump movement of work liquid can be controlled thereby, that the conveyor system includes at least one directional valve for changing the direction of the flow path of the work fluid between the storage container and the support tub. For simplification of operation it is further advantageous when the conveyor system includes a control device for controlling the work fluid conveyance and operable by a person situated upon the lift mat.
In a particularly compact design, the wall of the support tub separates the support tub space, which is acted upon by the work fluid, from the storage container. A further improvement also with respect to design can be achieved thereby, that the support tub, the storage container and the conveyor are provided in a common tub housing. Therein it is advantageous, when the tub housing and the support tub are formed as a one-piece molded plastic piece, preferably of polyethylene.
For further improvement of the user friendliness, a heating device for heating the work fluid is provided, preferably in the form of a heating mat which can be introduced in the support tub.